The present invention relates, in general, to a color gradient analyzer or a spectrum analyzer, and in particular, relates to a device for recognizing the contamination or the dirt content of an ocean or a river by analyzing the color spectrum of the water surface of an ocean or a river.
A prior spectrum analyzers operate on the principle of physical optics. However, prior spectrum analyzers have the disadvantage that it is difficult to measure, on a real-time basis, the surface color of an ocean or a river which changes from one minute to the next. Because of the severe nature of ocean and river pollution in recent times, a real-time measurement of the color of the water surface is desired for keeping clean an ocean or a river, recognizing the change of an ocean current, and for recognizing the presence of red water.